A helping Hand
by Loosing resistance
Summary: A fix it alternate ending to Mass Effect 3 and the lives of Liara and Shepard After the fall of the Reapers, where Shepard must learn she can allow the help of others when she simply cannot help herself due to injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**A fix it alternate ending to Mass Effect 3 and the lives of Liara and Shepard After the fall of the Reapers, where Shepard must learn she can allow the help of others when she simply cannot help herself due to injuries.**

Darkness, Darkness and pain that is all she knew, all she felt at this current time. Commander Shepard lay motionless amongst rubble and debris. Her whole body was on fire with pain. She groaned and tried to move, she couldn't. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her green eyes covered in dirt and dust flickered painfully around trying to see even the tiniest bit of light. Breathing was becoming a chore, every breath the commander took she inhaled even more dust making her cough up blood and dirt. She managed to turn her head to the side slightly as she vomited, she moaned painfully as she slammed her eyes shut.

xxxx

Liara T'Soni was waking up, she was in the med bay in the Normandy. Her eyes flickered open and she went to sit up. "Easy there Liara" came the voice of Dr Chakwas.

"Ouch" groaned the Asari as she brought her hand to her head and groaned.

"You had quite a nasty concussion Liara you should lay back down." The Asari glanced around the room and spotted almost all of Shepard's team scattered around various places of the Med bay. Some were sleeping others where passing about. Then it hit her.

"Shepard! Where's Shepard!" cried the scared Asari "Goddess…Dr Chakwas, please where is Shepard?" the panicking Asari quickly got to her feet before collapsing to the ground.

"Liara…" replied the medical doctor as she helped Liara back onto the bed, holding her down this time so she wouldn't try get up again. " they haven't found her yet"

"No! Please let me go, I have to find Shepard…my, my Bondmate please I can't lose her again"

"Dr T'Soni, there is nothing you can do at this moment, you are injured. Ashley and Garrus are out there looking for the Commander."

"I must go, please!" cried the Asari as she struggled in Chakwas' grip, all the more eager and determined to help find her lover.

"Liara, you must calm down, you will only injure yourself further if you keep this up, and please I do not want to have to sedate you".

By this time everyone in the Med bay were staring at Liara and the commotion she was causing.

The Asari seemed to not hear any of the doctors words as she was still frantically trying to get up. "Shepard!" she cried a heart breaking plea.

Tali, who was also in the med bay had walked over to the distressed Asari and was now trying to comfort her. "Liara, its okay…Commander Shepard she is strong, we all know this" reassured Tali as she put her arm around Liara's shoulders.

Liara rested her head gently on the Quarian's shoulder and let herself cry gently. "Now, now Liara, all will be well, you shall see" she smiled as Liara lifted her head up to see everyone staring at her. The young scientist suddenly felt rather humiliated.

"By the goddess, I have embarrassed myself" she mumbled to Tali and Chakwas.

"No its okay Liara, besides they can all leave now. If they are well enough to be staring they are well enough to leave, you heard me!" she called out to all the onlookers.

Slowly they all filed out of the Med bay leaving only Liara, Tali, Chakwas and a few of the crew still passed out on the beds.

"Come on Liara, lay back down, you need to rest some more" came the voice of Dr Chakwas, she gently helped the Asari lie back on the bed.

"Don't worry Liara" spoke Tali " they will find the Commander"

Liara turned her head to face Tali and gave her a small grateful smile, right before she winced and quickly put her blue hand to the back of her head where pain seemed to be generating from.

"Goddess…what has happened to me?" asked Liara as she pulled her now bloody hand away from the back of her head.

"Look, Dr Chakwas she's bleeding on the side of her head" said the Quarian as she pointed to the Asari.

"Let me examine you" said the doctor as she proceeded to prod at Liara's bleeding head. " It appears you have a rather large cut Liara, probably from whatever it was that hit you that gave you a concussion, it will need stitches"

"Oh…ok" mumbled the Asari. She was suddenly very tired, her head ached, her eyes were stinging from crying and she was only just realising that her arm must be broken because a white cast was covering it, it too was starting to inflict noticeable pain.

Tali sat and held onto Liaras hand as the stitches were applied to liaras head followed by some medi-gel. "How are you feeling?" asked Chakwas once she had finished.

"Sore" came the quit reply. The Asari's eyes were closed now but her face showed signs of pain.

"Liara, I can give you a slight sedation, that way you can have a rest and also stop the pain if you like". Liara nodded slightly. "Very well". The sedation was injected into the Asari and within moments she was fast asleep.

"Poor girl" said Chakwas as she pulled the curtain around Liaras bed.

_{Dr Chakwas} _Came Ashley's voice over the intercom _{we found her, the Commander, prepare a bed and have everything ready Doctor, she's in bad shape}._

Xxxx

"Look Garrus! Over here, I think I found her" yelled Ashley as she dropped to her knees beside a woman wearing N7 armour. "It's her, it is it's the Skipper" cried the Chief she brushed some of Shepard's matted red hair out of her face; it was covered in bruises and cuts. Half her armour was missing, the rest cracked. The chest plate was gone exposing some of Shepards most vital organs, her Alliance uniform under the armour was stained in a sickly red colour. Her right leg was bent at a funny angle and the arm on the same side was twisted awkwardly behind her back.

"Skipper…Shepard" spoke Ashley as she gently shoock the woman lying on the ground. "Please, don't be dead, wake up!".

A deep moan escaped the Commanders throat as her eyes flickered open.

"Skipper! You, you're okay"

"mmm…mmm – Li…liar…a". The sound of the Commanders voice broke the Gunnery Chiefs heart in two. Never before had she felt such pain from the voice of Shepard.

"It's gonna be alright Skipper" replied Ash as she wiped a tear away from her eye. She took hold of the broken woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Li…li…liara?" croaked the Commander again

"No, Skipper its me, Ash, but im gonna get you back to Liara very soon okay" .

Xxxxx

"Quick, put her down here, gently" ordered Dr Chakwas. Ash placed Shepard down on one of the Med beds as Chakwas began her examination. Tali, Ash and Garrus stood by the Commander unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to stay, I've got it here" the doctor's voice broke through their momentary trance.

"Where, where's Liara?" asked Ash.

"She's behind there" replied Tali pointing to the closed curtain " she's sedated, but she's going to be fine".

"I'm gonna…you know, I'm gonna see if she's ok" mumbled Ash as she dashed off behind the curtain.

"There's nothing more for us to do here" said Garrus

"You are right, let us leave and give the doctor space to work on the Commander" responded Tali.

Xxxx

It took a while but Chakwas had finally finished attending to Shepard. She had repaired a punctured lung, put a cast on her arm and leg, wrapped up her ribcage with bandages to stop the 3 broken ones from moving and stitched up and bandaged the numerous cuts over her body. The sedation was wearing off now and Shepard's eyes flickered open. Darkness, that was all she saw, for a moment she panicked and couldn't remember where she was, till she smelt the smell of disinfectant and remembered someone had found her and brought her back to the Normandy. She didn't know who, she couldn't see. She went to move her hand up to rub at her eyes but something heavy was weighing it down, she tried the other but someone stopped her before she could reach her eyes.

"That's probably not the best idea Commander, you have dirt and dust in your eyes, I was just about to clean it out" came the voice of Dr Chakwas.

Shepard's body shook with painful sobs, she was confused and in pain. No one had even seen the Commander cry before; it was truly a sad scene.

"Liara…" croaked Shepard. She wanted to sit up, she hated lying down on the job, her head was telling her to get the hell up but her body was protesting, she just couldn't move. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest; she still didn't know anything about what happened to her lover. The last she remembered was an enemy gun butt making contact with Liara's head, knocking her out cold. "Liara…where, where – is she okay? please I need…I need to see Liara" said Shepard painfully, speaking her first, albeit broken sentence since her being found amongst the rubble.

Whilst Chakwas cleaned out Shepard's eyes she explained what happened to Liara, her injuries and where she was now. "Can…can I see her?"

"You can, but Commander- "

"- can you help me up?" cut in the Commander right before she broke into a series of painful coughs.

"Shepard, it would do no good in me helping you sit, your body needs to rest, I shell fetch Liara for you Commander."

Xxxxx

Chakwas disappeared behind a curtain on the far side of the med bay, Liara was awake now and look much healthier then she did a few hours ago. She was currently talking to Ashley Williams.

"Dr T'Soni" smiled Chakwas, "there is someone out here that wants to see you".

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard?" gasped Liara

"Yes, the commander is awake, but Liara, she is very tired and weak you will have to be gentle with her"

"Yes I understand Doctor" replied Liara as she slid off the Med bed and made her way to Shepard.

The moment the Asari saw her Bondmate laying helplessly confused on a bed, dressed in a medical gown with a white blanket pulled up to her torso she began to cry.

Shepard turned her head slightly when she heard a familiar cry, though her vision was still slightly blurry she knew straight away that the fuzzy blue person standing at her side was Liara, her Liara. Then she grinned, that lopsided grin that the Asari loved so much.

"Shepard, by the goddess, you, you're ok" cried Liara as she stood by Shepard and gently took hold of the hand that was not broken.

" Liara…I…I feared I had lost you…I would never forgive myself if something happened…if something happened to you…I…I'm supposed to protect yyou." said Shepard, her voice cracked, edging in pain. She slowly moved the blue hand in her own to her lips and kissed it softly. She grimaced in pain at the slight movements her body made.

"Shepard…by the goddess you're in pain" cried the trembling Asari, " please let me fetch Dr Chakwas, I cannot bare to see you suffering"

"No…Liara please…I, im ok – stay, please stay with me"

Liara nodded reluctantly knowing all too well that Shepard was trying to mask her pain. "very well my love".

Shepard grinned slightly, " can you…can - please sit by me Liara" asked the commander. The Asari complied and took a seat in a chair next to Shepard's head, she then bent down and rested her head next to Shepard's on the white pillow. She reached her hand over and brushed the Commanders fallen red hair out of her face to reveal green eyes rimmed in red.

"Shepard! Your eyes they are all bloodshot and they look very sore" gasped Liara.

"Its ok" reassured Shepard, squeezing Liara's hand, " I cannot see very well at the moment Liara, but im, im going to be just fine" she smiled

Liara left her hand where it was, she used her thumb to gently stroke shepherds brow. She looked over her Bondmates broken form sadly. Most of her face was covered in bruises that where turning a purple colour, she had a cut above her right eye and her top lip had slit.

"That horrible hey?"

"Oh! Goddess, no Shepard, you could never be horrible"

"I meant my face" smiled Shepard.

"Oh…you will always be beautiful to me Shepard, no matter what is on your face, inside and out".

Shepard's heart beat hard in her chest, Liara thought Shepard was beautiful, a rough soldier, unlike anyone else, Liara made the red haired woman feel loved, like she was more than just a soldier who saved the galaxy. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, no, no , no im sorry…I didn't mean to offend you Shepard I am so sorry"

"Liara…please its ok you have not offended me" reassure Shepard.

"But why…why are you crying?"

"you –" a rush of pain made itself known through Shepard's body, she grimaced before she could continue speaking "You make me feel things Liara…things I have never felt before, my chest feels all tight and I can feel my heart beating so fast that I think I'm going to explode. And these things, they only happen to me when you are with me Liara. I…I can't stop thinking about you. I feel I have to be next to you every minute, every second of each day. And…and these feelings are so alien to me but it makes me unbelievably happy Liara. I'm in love with you Liara I hope you know that." Grinned the Commander.

Liara sniffed as she wiped her eyes. " look at me Shepard, you've made me cry too now" smiled the Asari through her tears. " I love you too Shepard, I will always love you. You're my Bondmate and you will always have a special place in my heart".

The commander beamed her lopsided grin then yawned. "why Commander Shepard" teased Liara " have I tired you out?"

"I believe you may well have done so" Shepard tried to shift position in the small Med bed, her back was getting very sore, she soon however learnt it wasn't such a good idea. Her eyes when wide with pain and she yelped out a painful plea for help. " please help…help me" gasped the Commander.

Liara's face lost its playfulness when she realised that her Bondmate was actually asking or more so begging for help. " Goddess! Shepard! Oh please tell me what to do?" panicked the Asari. She quickly stood up on shaky legs.

"Please Liara…hold me…please just hold me"

"I…I don't want to hurt you, I'll…I'll fetch dr Chakwas" stuttered Liara as she ran off to the supply room behind the med bay.

Shepard however didn't want any Medical doctor she just wanted Liara, her doctor, her science doctor. A moment later Liara followed by Chakwas emerged from the back room.

"Liara…please" Shepard's weak hand snaked out from under the blanket and latched onto Liara's top. "you…you can't do that ever again…please never leave me – i… I need you to stay here with me…I have to keep you safe, safe…I ccant protect you if you leave…so please, please Liara…stay with me don't leave". Said the Commander desperately.

"Oh Shepard" Liara rested her head in the crook her the commanders neck, " I don't need protecting my love…you need looking after. I want to help you, I want to keep you safe…I want to be strong for you this time, I am going to be here for you I promise."

Chakwas injected some strong painkillers into shepherds IV line as the two talked. She became sleepy and her eyes started to flicker shut.

"But, but Liara…you should not have to keep me…me safe. I am, I'm the soldier…Liara, I should be the one…I should be the one that keeps you safe". Shepard forced her eyes open and glanced over at Chakwas . " What…what did you give, give to me?"

"Some painkillers Commander so you can rest"

"No" croaked Shepard, " why…why would you do…do that? I need to…liara…"

"It's ok my love I'm going to watch over you while you sleep, ill be here for you when you wake up. Its my turn to protect you" smiled the Asari and she gently stroked Shepard's cheek.

"You…you're going to be, be my ssoldier…?

Liara nodded, "yes" smiled he Asari, "every solder needs their own soldier to protect them".

Shepard grinned once more before she fell asleep, she eyeballed Chakwas " i…I …I have my own soldier" she stated before she passed out.

Xxxxx

Over the next few weeks Shepard spent her time confined to the med bay. Although she still couldn't walk, according to Chakwas, Shepard protested statig she could if she let her try, she could now sit up in the small bed with the help of Liara or Chakwas. Her face still hurt to touch even though the bruises had gone down, her broken ribs still plagued her with the slightest movment and she often took her pain and anger out on those who came to visit her. Todays victim happened to be her Asari Bondmate, Liara.

Shepard had reluctantly let the Asari leave her side so she could collect some food for the pair of them. She wanst too happy about having liara leave stating she couldn't keeo her safe when she wasn't neer shepard. When the Asari returned to the medbay after collecting somefood, the commander had grown restless and had thrown the blanket from her body, her good leg was on the ground and her broken one lingered on the bed. She grimmance as her body told her to stay in bed but her head told her to not give up.

"Shepard! By the goddess! What are you doing?" stammered the Asari as she rushed over to her Bondmate, try of food still in her hand.

"What the hell does it look like im doing? Im getting out of here!" spat the commander.

"No, shepad , please you musnt walk around yet" stressed the poor Asari. She walked up to shepard to help her back on the bed.

"Liara, let me be!" shepard stoped and took a moment to rest, she had already used up all her energy trying to get herself out of the bed.

"Shepard , please I told you I was here to help you through this, we will do this together my love" soke the Asari softly she wrapped one arm around Shepard while the other held ontot the food tray.

"Liara! Let go of me! Cant you see? I don't want your help! And besides I havnt had a shower in weeks!"

"You are perfect to me" Liara tilted her head at Shepard and smiled.

"Get the hell off me!" sudden rage built up in the soldier and whthout much thought she pushed the Asari off her with such force that Liara stumbled backwards, she hit the bed behind her, the food flew out of her hand and landed on the floor.

Dazed, Liara sat on the floor, her chest heaving in fright. Shepard, her bandmate had just hurt her. The Asari's blue eyes began to water.

"Oh god…" relising what she had done, she tried to get over to Liara.

"No, stay, stay there" cried Liara as she shuffled away towards the exit of the Medbay.

"Please Liara, im sorry…I truly am…I – please don't go". But Liara left, crying. Then not more that 30 seconds later the medbay doors slid open again and Liara timidly entered, she was sobbing still but she slowly made her way back over to Shepard and gingerly sat down in the chair beside the bed. She made a promice to Shepard that she would be here for her no matter what so here she was living up to her side of the deal.

"Liara…I am so, so sorry. I cannot believe I done that, its not me…It isnt". Liara just stared her hands in her lap, unsure of what she could possible say. Then the commander reached out and gently touch liara's cheek.

The Asari panicked and pulled away, " please, don't hurt me" she pleaded.

"Liara…what, what have I done to you? I made you scared of me…Liara, are you…are you afraid of me?" asked Shepard concern in her voice and eyes.

The Asari shied away again before standing up once more. " Im sorry shepard but I cant be here" she cried. She fled out of the med bay and into her own quarters. She sat on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

xxxxx

It the middle of the night and shepard had still yet to fall asleep. She hated herself for what she had done to Liara. She welcomed the pain in her body claiming it was punishment for her monstorous behaviours. "Liara…" she groaned. Painfully the Commander pulled herself into a sitting position, throwing back the covers she gently eased her legs out of the bed, she almost cried when her broken, casted leg hit the ground. " I diserved that" she mumbled to herself. " Okay you can do this Shepard you arse". She balanced on her good leg leaning on the wall, she pushed off and shuffled out of the Medbay, grimacing at each painful 'S office was only just accros the way, she was half way there and she was already sweating profusely, her chest was tight and she couldn't breath properly, " Damn ribs" she grumbled. After what seemed like a life time Shepard finaly arrived at the door to Liara's office. Releved she leant up againt the door, it slid open and she stumbled inside, her legs failing from under her. The Commander crashed to the ground painfully. " Ouch!" she yelped.

Liara stired and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth to stop the painful sobs from escaping. Unfortunately however the nose woke up the tired Asari. She sat up and squinted in the dark. "hello?"

But she wa sonly answered with painful sobs.

"Shepard is that you?" Liara flicked on the lights and what she saw broke her heart. Her Bondmate was lying on her side on the floor just infront of the automatic door, tears streaming down her face, hands clamped over her mouth and blood dripping from her nose.

"Shepard!" gasped Liara, she rose quicly from her bed and flew over to Shepard, dropping to her knees beside the injured soldier, " what on earth is going on Shepard?" stressed Liara as she eased the Commander onto her back. " you have hurt yourself, you…you should not be walking on your leg"

Shepards chest was heaving as she began to speak " l…liara, i…I'm so sorry. I had to, I had to come see you, I feel so, so bad for what I did to you"

"It's okay Shepard, I…I too would get a bit cranky if I was confined to a bed few weeks" replied Liara as she wiped the blood off shepards nose and face.

"I feared that if I didtn see you tonight, we would never speak again and I didn't want you to be afraid of me Liara because…because that's not me…I…I'm not like that I don't hurt the people I love"

"Its ok" smiled the Asari as she helped Shepard into a sitting possiton, leaning against the foot of Liara's bed. " goddess Shepard you're all wet, what have you been doing?"

"I ah…It was hard for me to get here…I struggled…a lot" mubled Shepard embarrassed. " look at me Liara, im a soldier who can barley walk and im a crying mess"

Liara smiled, " well it's a good thing you have your very own soldier to take care of you, I can be very strong" she puffed out her chest as if to prove a point.

"How could I forget" grinned Shepard " A tough, strong Soldier to help the fallen one"

"Shepard my love, you arnt fallen, you are just down and out for a while"

"Thankyou Liara". Replied Shepard greatfuly, "I suppose I should get back to the Medbay before Chakwas finds out I escaped"

"Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a wash? I can…I can help you…If you like"

" Thank you liara, that would be wonderful" replied Shepard clearly thankful. " but uh…I don't think I can stand up for long enough, when, when I do everything hurts…badly. Maybe I should just lie down Liara…all my muscles are sore


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Shepard, I shell get Dr Chakwas for you then shell I?"

"Nah, it's ok ill…ill, uh, I'll just lay here for a bit" mumbled Shepard.

"Shepard…please"

"Ok" grimaced the Solider "suppose I should get back to the Medbay before Chakwas finds out I did a runner, help me up?" Shepard extended her arm in Liara's direction, grimacing as sharp pain shot up through the limb and across her chest.

"Shepard…" Liara hesitated "are you sure you are Okay, you look in an awful amount of pain."

"I'm fine Liara" she winced, giving away her mask and latched onto her stomach and began coughing.

"My love, you are not fine! Please let me get Dr Chakwas"

"No, it's ok Liara, look im fi- " at this point Shepard had finished coughing when she removed her hands from her mouth they were covered in blood.

"What, what is that Shepard?" questioned Liara, she went to make a grab for her Bondmates hands but Shepard had already pulled them away, in doing so smearing bright red blood over the white medical gown she was still waring. "Shepard! Stop; please just stop trying to avoid help! You are sick and injured! I know you don't like it but unfortunately you are, and you need help right now! You just coughed up blood and that can only mean something bad!" cried Liara her voice becoming frantic.

"Okay…" the commander gave up, admitting defeat and slumped against the foot of the bed again.

She then slid to the floor, "you win Liara…I admit I feel horrible, everything hurts so badly, and my head is spinning." The Asari crouched down next to the woman on the floor and stroked her forehead.

"Im going to help you now Shepard okay, im going to go get Dr Chakwas and I want you so stay here okay." Shepard only nodded and she let her eyes flicker shut just as Liara ran from the room.

"I think I've really over done it this time" thought the soldier as she coughed once more, expelling more blood onto the floor or Liara's office.

Liara stood holding her Bondmates hand while Chakwas explain to her that Shepard had moved too much causing one of her broken ribs to puncture something internally and it would need to be repaired immediately via surgery.

" Please can I stay while you fix her? Please" begged the Asari.

"Liara, it's the middle of the night, and you are exhausted, I would really advise you to go back to your bed and sleep"

"but- "

"No Liara, you need to sleep."

" but Shepard I need to…I have to watch her…I promised I would take care of her" said the agitated Asari

"And you have Liara, but you also need to take care of yourself. Look ill tell you what, when im done here, ill come get you, I am going to move the Commander back to her own quarters so she can recover, that way hopefully we wont get any midnight wonderings."

Liara nodded slowly in agreement before she groggily moped out of the Medbay to her own room.

Once the Asari returned to her room her stomach twisted when she saw Shepards bright red blood splattered on the floor. She wiped her eyes as tears fell from her cheeks as she began to clean up the mess. Seeing her beloved Bondmate in the state she was, was really affecting the poor Asari. It made her feel sick in the stomach and it felt like her heart was being ripped into two pieces. But she quickly pushed those feelings aside. Shepard needed her help, her own needs could wait till later.

Xxx

When Shepard awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was in pain and second, Liara was holding her hand. "Liara.." her voice sounded strangled.

"Shepard, im here" came the soft voice of the Asari, "How are you feeling?"

"Im…im tired, im so tired Liara, I think I pushed myself…too hard".

"Do you want me to lay with you for some time? My love or would you rather I left you for some quiet?"

"Please lay with me…please"

"Okay Shepard anything you like". Liara tenderly sat down on the bed and snuggled up next to her Bondmate. " how's your pain?"

Shepard pulled her self closer to Liara and took a deep, painful breath " It's bad"

"Ohh Shepard…" The Asari held Shepard to her as the soldiers body racked with painful sobs.

"Are…are we in my quarters Liara?" mumbled Shepard when she noticed the bigger bed and the familiar surroundings."

"Yes" replied Liara, " Chakwas thought it best if you were put in your own quarters, it may entice you to stay"

"As long as you are laying beside me Liara…Ill stay, that's all that matters".

Shepard soon fell asleep and Liara dozed next to her, her arm protectively around the Commanders torso. Dr Chakwas arrived to check on Shepard. "Has she woken up yet Liara?"

"Yes Dr, she did just before"

"How was she feeling?"

"She didn't say much, just that she was very tired and she actually admitted the was in pain" said Liara as she sat up carefully trying not to wake the sleeping soldier

"Yes, she will be pretty tired for some time, as for the pain I can give her more pain medication but that will only make her sleep more."

"Oh okay"

"Will you be Okay here then with her when she wakes up?"

"Yes Doctor, I don't think she is going to be going any ware anytime soon, she just seems too weak, it makes me sad"

"Liara, you know you can come and talk to be right? If you are feeling down or sad"

The Asari nodded.

"Oh um, just before you go, I was wondering if um…well can I help Shepard have a wash? She um she complained before that she really would like a shower"

" I don't see why not, just be careful with her bandages and make sure you change them after you have finished okay"

"I will" smiled Liara. Chakwas left.

Xxx

Before Shepard woke up, Liara returned to the Med bay to gather some bandages, a bucket for water, soap, a clean medical gown, a warm blanket and a couple of wash cloths. When she returned a few minutes later she placed the supplies down on Shepard's bedside table. She then made her way over to the sleeping soldier, crouching by her side.

"Shepard" mumbled Liara as she gently brushed her cheek, "Shepard my love, it's time to wake up"

"Hmm…" she groaned.

"Come on Shepard, im going to help you wash"

"Y,yeah?"

"Yes…I mean uh , only if you want me too"

"I…I do – uh just hang on ill…ill just sit up" when Shepard tried to pull herself into a sitting position, she quickly realised it wasn't going to happen, she was just simply too weak. " I…I can't get up Liara…"

"It's Okay, I know Shepard that's why im going to give you a bed bath" said Liara as she gestured over towards the supplies she had retrieved. She turned around and picked up the blanket she had brought, "Okay Shepard, im going to put this over you so you aren't going to get too cold" Liara carefully placed the blanket over Shepard's body.

Shepard watched with interest as best as she could from her lying down position on the bed as liara moved around the room, filling up the container with warm water.

"Okay my love, im just going to help you take this medical gown off okay" smiled Liara. She bent over to untie the strings on the side but was stopped by Shepard.

"Wait – Liara um…my body its, it's not going to be pretty. I don't want you to have to see it"

"Shepard its okay, I promise, I love all of you, even the battle scars you possess." Liara smiled and squeezed Shepard hand.

"O,only if you are sure Liara" said Shepard sounding very worried.

"I am very sure" The Asari then continued to untie the string on the Medical gown, she then pulled it away. From just under Shepard's collar bone all the way down to her navel where white bandages.

"I don't know if I really want to see what's under there" groaned Shepard.

"It's ok, just relax im love". Liara gently started to unwrap the bandage starting from Sherpads stomach. Her torso was scattered in numerous coloured bruises all shapes and sizes .

" by the goddess Shepard, these must hurt"

" Nothing I can't handle" smiled the Soldier trying to reassure Liara she was okay.

It took some time but Liara carefully finished washing and drying her Bondmate, she re applied the bandages around Shepard's torso , then to Shepard persuasion help her into the soldiers own Pyjamas rather than the medical gown.

Shepard currently lay wrapped up in blankets as she watched Liara rush frantically around the room,

"Liara, please slow down…its okay". The Asari tripped over her own feet and spilt some of the water, she went to bend down to clean it up but knocked some towels off the bed on her way down. The Asari scowled her self for her clumsiness. She picked up the towels with shaking hands as she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"Liara" said Shepard gently " you need to stop…when was the last time you slept?"

" I am unsure Shepard…It does not matter anyway I have to look after you, I do not matter at the moment."

"Liara, please you need to stop, you are tiring yourself out"

"I…I – okay, just…just let me clean up this mess I made"

"Dr Liara T'Soni, I am ordering you to come to bed"

"Shepard but –"

"No Liara, that was an order – "

" – Shepard you cant - "

" – yes I can, and I just did, I want you to come to bed right this instant you are far too tired to function properly"

Liara sighed. " Okay…okay, but ill sleep in my own room, I don't want to accidently hurt you".

"don't be silly Liara, you can sleep here with me"

"I don't know Shepard…"

"Don't make me order you again" Said Shepard, grinning to show the Asari she was playing around.

Liara smiled shyly then saluted the soldier. " Yes Commander Shepard". She made her way over to the bed and settled herself under the covers next to her Bondmate.

"I love you Liara" said Shepard " and thank you for helping me wash, I feel much better now"

"I love you too Shepard" mumbled Liara as she snuggled into Shepard's side, she put her arm protectively around the soldiers torso and fell asleep almost instantly.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The minutes slowly ticked by, Shepard lay awake in bed with Liara latched around her. The soldier couldn't sleep again. Her body was in so much pain. "Idiot" she mumbled to herself why had she pushed herself, she shouldn't have gotten out of bed in the first place. "Why did I do that?" she mumbled. Then she remembered, she had hit Liara in a rage of anger and was going to apologise. Sweet, kind, shy Liara. It was like she had completely forgotten that Shepard had hit her when the Asari saw the soldier on the floor in pain. " Why?" she groaned. "I don't deserve Liara's forgiveness, or her help for that matter". Thought Shepard, " or to be lying next to her". She looked at herself in disgust. " I should be sleeping on the floor" she mumbled finally as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position. Her body groaned in protest, her muscles cramped together, she cringed in silence, trying not to wake up Liara. She fell back onto the bed only to fall too close to the edge, she landed on the floor with a thud. Half the blankets where dragged to the floor in the process, pulling them off the sleeping Asari, but she didn't stir. The soldier groaned, she gave a wheezy cough, it hurt. " Ouch " this can't be good" she mumbled. " no, now you are where you belong" came the voice from inside her head, " on the floor".

"You're right" mumbled the soldier to the voice in her head " I deserve this"

For the rest of the night and in the first few early hours of the morning, Shepard lay on the floor, awake and in pain. The sleeping Asari on the bed started to stir, she rolled over and her hand blindly searched for her Bondmate but the bed was cold. She sat up in a panic, she was becoming stressed and agitated, she glanced around the room and noticed her blanket was gone and were now hanging off the side where Shepard was supposed to be. " Shepard?" she felt sick as she peered over the edge. The wounded soldier was lying with her back on the floor, face edged in pain.

"Shepard…by the goddess" Liara's stomach flipped, it was truly making the Asari nauseous seeing her Bondmate so weak.

Shepard tried to smile as best as she could as she looked up at Liara. "Heeey" she moaned " I…I…I had a bit of an accident" she stuttered becoming rather embarrassed that she couldn't get herself back up.

"Oh Shepard" stressed Liara as she flew to Shepard's side in a matter of moments, she pulled the soldier into her arms and began to stroke her head lovingly. Pushing her own emotions away again.

"No, Liara…please I don't deserve your kindness…I hit you Liara, im just a monster"

"No! Shepard don't you ever say that. You deserve everything and much more"

"Liara, you do not need to lie to me, I…Im a horrible person. I deserve nothing" mumbled Shepard as she hung her head.

"Shepard my love, you are a hero, you saved us from the reapers. And, and I understand that it has finally taken its toll on you Shepard, I understand that you lash out, when really you don't want too." Smiled Liara as she ran her hands through the soldier's bright red hair.

"I dunno Liara – "

"Shh, don't say anymore" interrupted Liara as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Shepard's forehead.

"Are you in pain?" asked the Asari noticing the tension in the soldiers face.

Shepard nodded, "It hurts all the time Liara, I can't walk and my muscles are all shot" she sighed. " Im supposed to be a soldier and now I can't do anything." Then as quick as Liara pushed it away the sick feeling came back and this time it was there to stay, her stomach churned once more and she knew it was only going to be a few moments before she was going to be sick over the floor.

"you are going to get better my love" smiled Liara through her upset stomach, she wrapped one arm around Shepards knees and the other around her back and began to lift her up.

"Liara…what? Careful you are going to hurt yourself. Im too heavy" panicked Shepard, but by the time she had finished speaking she was already laying back on her bed. " Liara…"

"Its okay Shepard you are not heavy" she replied as she pulled the blanket back over Shepard's form and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. " you should get some rest my love"

"Yeah" mumbled Shepard as she let her eyes shut " are…are you – will you stay with me?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Of course" replied the Asari " I just need to use the bathroom". She stood up and hurried off to Shepard's bathroom shutting the door behind her, she flew over to the toilet, just managing to get the seat up in time; Liara emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. " what is wrong with me?" stressed the Asari. She slumped to the floor of the bathroom and hung her head as silent tears began to fall from her bright blue eyes. " stop being so emotional Liara" she scolded her self her crying for no apparent reason. She stood on shaky legs and quietly exited the bathroom. Shepard was sleeping when she returned to the room and the moment the Asaris eyes laid on her Bondmate her stomach churned and she once more had to fight the need to be sick again. Not being able to watch Shepard any longer she fled the room and entered behind the elevator doors.

Liara slid to the floor in the elevator. Something inside her didn't feel right and it was scaring the poor Asari, her stomach kept flipping making her want to be sick, her mind was working over time, giving her an awful headache and whenever she thought of her Bondmate she just wanted to cry. " Goddess…what is wrong with me?" she sobbed. Just then the elevator doors slid open to the Mess Hall and Ashley stepped inside.

"Liara?" asked Ashley in surprise as she bent down next to the Asari. " What has happened? Did the Skipper kick you out?"

Liara tried to speak but no coherent words came out of the mouth, she just shook her head and frantically wiped her tears away.

Helping the Asari to her feet, Ashley asked her once again what was wrong.

"I…I…I, I don't know" she cried, "Something is wrong with me"

"DO you want me to take you back to Commander Shepard?". Then as if on cue at the mention of Shepard's name Liara pulled away from Ashley and vomited on the floor. "Liara?"

"Goddess… I…I… I have to, to clean that up" stressed Liara as she went to bend down.

"No" Ashley's hand on the Asaris shoulder stopped her. " Liara, leave it. You are sick, I have to take you to Dr Chakwas" said Ashley becoming increasingly worried.

"Oh, Goddess, no please. I…I should – I left Shepard on her own. I have to go back to her" mumbled the Asari as she tried to leave. Realising it was probably not such a great idea to leave Shepard on her own.

"The skipper is going to be fine on her own for a while Liara, come on, I am taking you to the Med bay".

Xxxxx

"Dr Chakwas, I have one sick Asari for you" said Ashley as she ushered Liara into the Med bay.

"This is not necessary, please…I…I must go" mumbled Liara.

"No, this is necessary" Ashley forced the Asari onto one of the beds.

"No, no, no no! please I have to go! Shepard I left her…I left her alone".

"Liara" tried Dr Chakwas but the Asari kept trying to get away, she was growing more and more agitated. " Liara, Liara – Dr Liara T'Soni!" Chakwas finally said.

"Ohhh Goddess, Goddess" heaved Liara as she tried to regain her breath " Goddess, I must be going mad" she cried.

"Liara, You are not going mad, you are stressed out. You are worrying over Shepard's needs and not taking care of yourself" said Chakwas.

"No, no that's not true…I…"

"Liara, what triggered this? What happened to make you start to panic?"

"I…I um, Sh,Shepard … She – I saw…seeing Shepard so weak and sick makes me feel horrible, I…I wish it was me who was hurt and and not her. Goddess" the Asari rambled. " Please, I must go now, Shepard may wake up and she will be worried if I am not there". She slid off the bed but Chakwas stopped her once again.

"Liara, take that back, you should not wish being severely injured on anyone, especially yourself and you are staying here, You need to rest, and calm down. Im going to give you a sleeping pill which will help you feel better"

"But- "

"Ashley will go check on the Commander"

"I will?"

"Yes you will"

"No, please…wait I want to come" cried Liara, as she tried to follow Ashley out of the Med bay, Chakwas stopped her however before she took more than two steps.

"Its okay, Liara" reassured Ashley "you stay here, ill even bring her some breakfast"

"Thankyou Ashley" replied Liara as Chakwas eased her down onto the bed.

Ashley left and began making her way up to the elevator in a rush. She bumped into Tali who was reading something on a data pad.

"Hey, Ashley what is the rush?"

"Uh, the Skipper, I have to go check on her" mumbled Ashley as she rummaged through the cupboard in the mess hall looking for some breakfast for Shepard.

" I thought Liara was with her?"

"She was" she grabbed a box of cereal and a container of orange juice and headed to the elevator, Tali followed.

"She was? Has something happened to Liara?"

"Sort of, shes just a bit stressed, well a lot stressed"

"Stressed? Why what happened?"

"She hasn't been taking care of herself; she's been worrying over the Skipper and now shes made herself sick"

"Keelah!"

"Yeah, anyway I have to go give her some breakfast".

"Ashley!" Dr Chakwas's head emerged from behind the Medbay doors, they slid open the rest of the way and she walked out with a wheelchair, " hold up, ill come with you, we should get the Commander sitting up and bring her down here for a while, a bit of company from others should do her good"

"Alright then, but what about Liara?"

"She's sleeping the poor thing. I gave her some medication and it knocked her right out".

"Keelah! " said Tali again. " I will go sit with her, Shepard wouldn't want her to be alone when she wakes up"

Xxx

A headache woke Shepard up, she scrunched up her face trying to ease the dull ache. Her eyes flickered open. Her cabin was dark and she couldn't really see much. "Liara" she croaked her voice sounding broken. "my head…ouch" she grimaced. " It really hurts" . But she was met with silence. "Liara?" she called again and she tried to sit up. She managed to hoist herself up just enough to lean against the bed head. "Liara please answer me" panicked Shepard as she tried to feel around for the Asari in the dark, her body screaming at the movements she was making.

Just then light flooded the Cabin as the door opened and Shepard could see that her Bondmate was no longer in bed with her. "Liara…Where is she?" asked the stressed commander to Ashley and Dr Chakwas who had entered the room.

"She's in the med bay Commander" replied Chakwas as she strode over to the soldier to take her vitals.

"Why – how, is she okay?"

"She's fine, Liara is sleeping"

"I, Let me see her" said Shepard as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Easy there Skipper" said Ashley as she stood in front of Shepard to stop her getting up

" How are you feeling?" asked the doctor

"A whole lot better if you let me see Liara" she mumbled and then winced at her sudden movements

"Liara told me yesterday that you couldn't move and that your muscles where sore, is this still the case?"

"No, I can move see" she demonstrated as she tried to get out of the bed again.

"That's all very well Commander, but you still need to rest your body"

"Im all rested out Doctor. Please can I go see Liara now? – wait you know what, im the Commanding officer of this ship and I say that I can go if I wish, and now I chose to leave this room and go see Liara, now move out of my way" grumbled Shepard as she threw back the covers.

"Shepard I strongly advise you don't stand up" said Chakwas

"Skipper at least use this wheelchair"

"What?"

"A wheelchair, it's a chair you use when you can't walk properly"

"I know what it is Ashley, and I don't need one" the Commander got to her feet, leaning on the non-broken one for support. The pressure made it hard for her to breath and she stumbled forward into Ashley who caught her.

"Okay" groaned Shepard "Maybe I should use it".

"I think that best" smiled Chakwas as she helped Ashley ease the soldier into the wheelchair.

"Here I brought you some breakfast Skipper but you can eat it in the Mess Hall now"

"Thanks Ash I haven't eaten since yesterday morning" she grimaced as she thought back to the food Liara had lovingly brought her in the Medbay the previous morning that ended up on the floor.

Xxxx

"Shepard! By the goddess! What are you doing out here?" the Asari had woken up and had just emerged into to mess hall to see Shepard sitting up, in a chair trying to eat cereal. She watched as Shepard's shaky hand slowly advanced to her mouth, half the contents spilling onto her sleeping shorts.

"Liara!" the soldier looked over her shoulder and saw her Bondmate advancing towards her, on instinct Shepard went to stand to greet her but flopped back into the wheelchair before she even managed to half stand up.

"Shepard, you should be resting" the Asari stood over Shepard and began fussing over her. She pushed the commanders red hair back behind her ear, then began to clean up the spilt serial on her shorts noticing that her Bondmate was shaking. " Goddess Shepard, you, you are cold" she stressed as she pulled off her own outer garment and laid it across the commanders lap.

"Liara…"

" – Shepard it really frightens me that you are out here…you…you you're sick and I think you should be in your cabin resting" stressed Liara as she took the spoon from Shepard's hand and tried to feed the soldier the cereal herself.

" Liara…" chuckled Shepard " it's ok I can feed myself" she smiled as she took the spoon back from the Asari.

" Shepard please…i…I should take you back to your room, what if Doctor Chakwas sees you out here?"

"Liara love, its quite alright, Chakwas was the one who brought me here" reassured Shepard as she took hold of Liara's hand and guided her to the seat next to her wheelchair.

"Oh goddess" mumbled Liara as she rested her head in her hand " I am so stupid"

"Hey, no you're not Liara, you're just concerned…and I appreciate that" grinned Shepard.

"Doctor T'Soni!" Came the stern voice of Doctor Chakwas. "I thought I told you to go rest in your quarters and to not stop and fuss about the Commander along the way.

"But…I…Shepard…She, I had to help her"

Chakwas gave her a stern look and pointed in the direction of Liara's office.

"No…please" the Asari latched onto Shepard's arm "I have to stay here with Shepard"

"Doctor T'Soni… what did we talk about before?"

"Its okay Liara, you better go, ill be okay here, I promise" smiled Shepard.

"Shepard…"

"its okay love, you go, ill come and see you shortly okay" she said as she shifted stiffly.

"Okay Shepard" replied Liara softly as she shuffled off into her office.

" Is there something wrong with Liara, Doctor?" asked Shepard

"Commander it is not my place to discuss this with you, I think it best if you talk to Lira about it in private"

"Well is she going to be okay though? She's not….she…she's gonna be fine yeah?"

Chakwas nodded then smiled. " Just go talk to her commander. And just make sure she rests okay?"

"Understood".

"Do you need help?"

"Uh, no that's okay I can get there, thanks" Slowly the commander wheeled herself aver to Liara's office and entered inside when the doors slid open.

Liara was pacing around her office with her head down, obviously stressed.

"Liara love, are you okay?"

"Shepard! Goddess, are you okay?" stressed Liara as she strode over to her Bondmate. "Are you cold or…or…or do you need to sleep? Because I –"

"Liara, please calm down, it's okay" reassured the soldier. "I am much better today, my body is not so sore anymore. You on the other hand Liara, there is something troubling you? Please tell me?"

"Shepard… I" the Asari sighed then flopped down onto the bed.

"I feel bad Shepard" she spoke quietly.

"As in sick? Are you sick Liara – you are…uh are you pregnant ?" Asked Shepard calmly as she rolled over to the Asari and took hold of her hand.

"NO, goddess Shepard I am not pregnant. I am…I am I am feeling stressed, I feel bad for you my love and when I saw you so weak it made me feel horrible. Doctor Chakwas said I need to look after my own needs as well as tending to you. But I cant Shepard because you mean everything to me Shepard and I have to look after you first before I see to myself"

"And you mean everything to me Liara, I don't want you to stress and worry about me and neglect yourself. And look im feeling much better now so I want you to relax and take it easy okay?"

"okay Shepard, if you say so"

"Good" grinned Shepard " I didn't want to have to order you"

" Maybe I would like to be ordered…Commander" smiled Liara as she lowered her lips to Shepard's.


End file.
